21 Cakes
by Greey
Summary: Tidak hadiah, tidak kue-kue yang diberikannya untukku. Aku hanya ingin dirimu, Rukia... di hari yang spesial untukku/M for Mature content, semi-canon, mind to RnR?


Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Semi-canon, OOC, Typo, and more…

.

.

.

**21 C.A.K.E.S**

**M for Mature content and Lemon, I've warned you.**

**Don't like? Click back!**

.

.

.

Aku berjalan santai menelusuri lorong kampus. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat limabelas menit, masih tersisa setengah jam sebelum kelas pertama dimulai. Koridor masih cukup sepi, hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat tengah berlalu lalang.

Langkahku tertuju ke arah perpustakaan, ada tugas yang belum terselesaikan. berharap waktu tigapuluh menit ini cukup berguna.

Kulirik jendela kaca ruangan dan mendapati perpustakan cukup sepi pagi ini. Tenang, tanpa ada yang mengganggu, pikirku. Namun tanganku berhenti sebelum meraih knop pintu ketika mendengar suara panggilan dari seseorang yang kukenal.

"Ichigo…"

Dengan sedikit tersentak, aku membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati Asano Keigo berjalan ke arahku.

Suara teriakan si bodoh Keigo mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk ke perpustakaan. Sejak kapan ia menjadi rajin datang pagi? Bukankah biasanya ia baru tiba sekitar lima menit sebelum kelas dimulai?

"Hei Ichigo, aku berbicara padamu!" ucapnya.

Dengan amat terpaksa, aku menoleh ke arahnya ketika ia tepat berada di sampingku dan mendapati ia berdiri menatapku dengan senyuman anehnya. Alisku terangkat, merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan sikapnya itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Ichi-go…"

Kulihat tangannya terulur, meminta untuk berjabat tangan.

Hampir duapuluh detik aku terdiam, masih mencerna apa yang ia katakan. Hingga pada akhirnya kuraih ponsel di saku celanaku dan melihat apa yang tertera di layar datar itu.

15 Juli.

Bahkan aku melupakan hal yang sangat penting bagiku. Tidak, maksudku ini hari lahirku tetapi tak sedikitpun aku mengingatnya.

"Terimakasih, Asano," lalu kuterima uluran tangannya.

"Jadi—" ia masih memasang senyum lebar, cukup membuatku bergidik ngeri, "—kau ingin apa dariku?"

Tanpa berpikir aku langsung menolak tawarannya, "tidak perlu," ucapku.

"Oh ayolah Ichigo, aku tidak akan mungkin tidak memberi apa-apa untuk sahabat terbaikku," ucapnya seraya merangkul bahuku, berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan.

"Kurasa itu hal yang buruk, terimakasih."

Tentu saja. Terakhir kali ia bersamaku adalah saat ia mengajak untuk menonton film biru di rumahnya. Dan berakhir dengan hal-hal di luar kendali tubuhku. Aku mabuk dan bercinta dengan Rukia.

Brengsek! Kenapa ada nama Rukia di kepalaku? Kenapa perempuan itu yang terlintas di pikiranku?

"Ho-ho, jadi kau meragukanku? Ayolah, usiamu sudah duapuluh satu, dan ini semester terakhir, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya membuat sahabatku senang."

Kami berjalan menelusuri lorong kampus tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana, namun masih dengan nama Rukia Kuchiki yang ada di dalamnya.

Sekitar lima menit berlalu dan kami tiba di kantin fakultas. Berjalan menghampiri satu meja kosong di sudut kanan.

Aku menimbang kata-katanya. Ya, kupikir aku membutuhkan waktu barang sejenak untuk istirahat dari tugas skripsi yang belum terselesaikan. Jujur saja, aku menyetujui ucapannya. Bersenang-senang? Tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Aku butuh suasana baru, pergi bersama Keigo menjadi hal yang kubutuhkan sekarang. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, menonton film biru misalnya. Atau hanya sekedar minum di bar. Kupikir itu tidak masalah. Dan berharap setelah ini aku dapat melakukannya lagi bersama Ru—argh brengsek!

"Bagaimana?" ucap Asano menyadarkanku dari pikiran-pikiran kotor mengenai wanita itu.

Jeda singkat. Apa yang kukatakan padanya sekarang adalan apa yang kulakukan nanti. Sedikit ragu, kepalaku masih dengan dipenuhi kesenangan-kesenangan tanpa akibatnya yang sudah kuketahui secara jelas.

Masa bodoh.

Aku butuh kesegaran di saat seperti ini.

"Baik, kau bisa mengajakku," ucapku santai.

"Yosh! Sore ini pukul lima, oke?" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya tepat ke arahku. Berlebihan dan sedikit mengganggu. Namun setidaknya kantin ini masih cukup sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah berakhir sekitar pukul satu siang tadi, kuputuskan untuk segera pulang. Tidak ada yang spesial di hari ulang tahunku kali ini. Atau, memang tidak pernah ada yang spesial? Beberapa tahun belakangan, aku memang tidak memikirkan hari lahirku, terlalu sibuk dengan statusku sebagai Shinigami pengganti, dan tahun berikutnya hal itu benar-benar terlupakan begitu saja.

Setidaknya masih ada Yuzu dan Karin serta orang tua bodoh itu yang berusaha untuk merayakan—atau paling tidak mengingatkanku. Kupikir itu tidak terlalu penting, tapi bagaimanapun kuhargai sikap baik mereka.

Masih ada waktu sekitar tiga jam untukku sebelum pergi. Cih! Aku merasa benar-benar menjadi orang sinting jika terus berteman dengan Keigo. Tetapi harus kuakui bahwa hanya dialah teman yang—kurasa—cukup dikatakan baik.

Baik?

Ya, sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar tertular kegilaannya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang selalu mengusik dan menggangguku dengan film dan majalah dewasa bisa dikatakan baik?

Aku menertawakan kebodohanku sendiri.

Aku berjalan santai dengan tas jinjing di bahu kananku. Satu menit berikutnya langkah kakiku terhenti ketika mendapati seseorang keluar dari kamar apartemenku.

"Inoue?" panggilku.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun…"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, "sedang apa kau di sini? Kau—dari dalam?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanyakannya. Bukan hal asing jika perempuan ini bisa keluar masuk flat kamarku.

Kulihat ia mengangguk, "aku hanya—"

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam, masuklah," aku terpaksa memotong ucapnnya, membuka pintu dan mengajaknya masuk.

Detik berikutnya mataku terpaku pada apa yang ada di ruangan ini. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya.

Dapat kulihat sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang berada di atas meja, serta sedikit hiasan di sudut-sudut ruangan yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Kupikir ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Apakah Inoue yang—

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Seketika aku merasakan sebuah pelukan ringan di punggungku.

"Otanjoubi omedetou," ucapnya pelan.

Aku merasa déjà vu ketika Inoue memelukku dari belakang seperti ini.

"Terimakasih, Inoue."

Sebagai seorang teman, kurasa Inoue terlampau baik padaku. Perhatian dan sikap yang ia tunjukkan, sejujurnya membuatku nyaman. Namun—sungguh, aku tidak menginginkan ini darinya.

Kurasakan pelukannya semakin erat. Aku hanya diam, memberikan punggungku sebagai tumpuan wajahnya. Setelah satu menit dalam keheningan, perempuan ini melepaskan pelukannya. Aku tahu jika ia tidak hanya sekedar menginginkan ucapan terimakasih dariku.

"Kau—sungguh baik," ucapku lagi.

Suasana canggung tercipta begitu saja. Inoue tidak berkata apapun sebagai respon ucapanku tadi. lantas aku berjalan menuju kue tart yang ada di atas meja santai tanpa berbalik untuk sekedar melihat reaksi darinya.

Kelihatannya tidak terlalu buruk. Segera kupotong kue itu dengan sedikit amatir dan hasil yang—kupikir cukup berantakan, lalu kuarahkan padanya.

"Kita bisa makan bersama," ajakku.

Dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah entah disebabkan apa, ia berjalan menghampiriku dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Lalu duduk bersebrangan dan menerima piring berisi potongan kue dariku.

"Te-terimakasih, Kurosaki-kun…"

Aku hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kami menikmati ini dalam hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan dan sebab aku juga tidak berniat untuk memulainya.

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan singkat walau hanya diisi suara ketukan garpu dengan piring. Sekitar sepuluh menit berikutnya, Inoue memohon pamit setelah kulihat ia telah menghabiskan kuenya.

Aku bermaksud mengantarnya pulang, namun ia bersikeras menolak. Gadis pemalu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Rukia.

Aku hanya memperhatikan kepergiannya dari pintu, setelah sosoknya hilang dalam keramaian kulangkahnkan kakiku kembali ke flat kamar.

Bicara soal Rukia, sedang apa ia sekarang? Apakah ia melupakan hari lahirku? Atau ia sebenarnya tidak mengetahuinya? Che, apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa berharap apapun darinya.

Hampir satu minggu ini ia tidak terlihat bertugas di Karakura. Aku tahu itu. Apakah ia mendapat tugas lagi? Atau—masa tugasnya di sini sudah berakhir?

Lama dalam lamunan, aku tersentak dan memutuskan untuk segera bersiap.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir dua jam aku berada di tempat ini. Hingar binger suara musik jazz membuat telingaku sedikit berdenging. Kulihat Asano yang tengah memesan minuman kepada bartender yang ada di balik meja counter.

Brengsek!

Aku tidak tahu jika ia ingin mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Penuh sesak dan sedikit membuatku pening. Jepang terlalu bebas untuk hal seperti ini.

Dua cangkir berisi minuman berwarna merah kehijauan berada di genggaman Keigo. Satu tanganya terulur untukku.

"Untuk hari ulang tahunmu, Ichigo," ucapnya teredam suara musik yang terlalu keras.

Kuraih gelas ramping itu dan menyetukkan dengan gelas miliknya, "terimakasih."

Suasana di dalam bar semakin ramai. Kami berdua hanya terduduk di kursi sudut untuk menghindari keramaian. Namun tetap saja, terlalu bising dan sangat menganggu.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang baru datang ke tempat ini, Kurosaki Ichigo. Santai dan nikmati saja…"

Tentu saja ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat ini. Tapi kurasa, aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menikmatinya.

Gelas di tanganku masih penuh dengan wine. Berbeda dengan Keigo yang kulihat tengah meminta diisi lagi oleh waitress yang lewat di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau sering datang kemari, heh?" tanyaku.

Kulihat si bodoh itu tengah meminum wine di gelasnya dengan sekali tegukan. Ia menatapku dengan alis mata terangkat disertai tawa anehnya.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya mantap.

Kurasa ia setengah mabuk. Lihat saja sikapnya yang semakin gila. Dengan percaya diri ia meraih tangan-tangan perempuan yang lewat begitu saja. Mengajaknya berbicara dan kembali tertawa. Sinting!

"Kau—harus menikmati semua ini, Ichigo… jangan membuat uangku sia-sia…"

Cih! Aku sudah bersiap untuk bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan si bodoh itu di sini. Namun kurasakan tangannya menahan bahuku, sontak aku kembali terduduk di kursi ini.

"Mau kemana? Kau belum ke menu untamanya, I-chi—go…"

Kulihat ada dua orang wanita—yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami—berjalan mendekat, dan langsung saja di sambut dengan tangan Asano yang terbuka.

Selagi kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya hilang karena wine itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Cukup, terimakasih untuk hari ini. aku tidak tertarik dengan yang satu itu."

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat meninggalkan tempat menjijikan ini. dua jam berada di sini cukup membuatku mual seketika. Seharusnya aku tahu itu, Asano benar-benar mengerjaiku. Dapat kudengar suarnya yang berteriak memanggilku. Kuputuskan untuk mempercepat langkahku tanpa memperdulikannya.

Aku memang bodoh karena sudah menerima ajakkannya, namun aku belum cukup gila untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Asano menjebakku, aku tahu itu.

Seketika kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Ini pasti efek alkohol yang kuminum tadi. Aku harus segera tiba di rumah sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuparkirakan mobilku secara asal di halaman rumahku. Aku tidak pulang ke apartemen sebab rumah ini jauh lebih dekat dan kepalaku yang sakit ini cukup menganggu konsentrasiku di jalan raya. Tidak ada niat untukku bangkit dari kursi kemudi. Aku masih diam dan berharap rasa pening ini bisa hilang.

Kediaman Kurosaki terlihat seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berubah. Terang. Sepertinya ada Yuzu dan Karin di dalam. Atau si tua bangka itu?

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil, berjalan limbung memasuki rumah ini. Sedikit terhuyung namun masih dalam keadaan sadar. Kubuka pintu depan yang tak terkunci dengan amat pelan. Langkah kakiku menapaki rumah ini dan samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang yang amat kukenali.

"Iya, tunggu. Pelan-pelan, apa saja yang diperlukan?"

Dari jauh aku tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Rukia. Sepertinya ia tengah dalam sambungan telepon dengan seseorang.

kumasuki ruangan-ruangan, berharap dapat menemukan sosoknya.

"Tunggu, Yuzu. Jangan terburu-buru."

Yuzu? Ia tengah berbicara dengan adikku?

Aku mendapati sosoknya yang tengah berdiri di dapur, dekat meja counter. Membelakangiku.

Aku masih mengamati gerak-geriknya yang kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan dia ambil dari dalam kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan.

"Baik, kau bisa beritahu langkah-langkahnya sekarang," kulihat ia dengan cekatan memilah-milah bahan yang kini ada di meja counter, "setelah itu?" Rukia masih serius dengan apa yang dilakukannya, kurasa ia sedikitpun tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" ucapku.

Rukia tersentak atas panggilanku. Ia menoleh, dapat kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut menatapku. Tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel dan mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Jawab pertanyaan dariku terlebih dahulu," aku berjalan ke arahnya. Yang kutahu ia tengah sibuk dengan berbagai macam bahan masakan. Sejak kapan ia bisa memasak? "dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan tepung, telur dan susu cair itu?"

Ia kembali berkutat dengan sesuatu di hadapannya, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang kulontarkan untuknya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Ichigo. Yuzu bilang padaku, ia dan Karin baru akan datang besok."

Rukia kembali berdiri membelakangiku, tangannya dengan cekatan meraih tepung terigu, memecahkan teluar dan menakar gula lalu dicampurkannya. Ada sedikit jeda, kurasa ia tengah berpikir. Tidak selang waktu lama, ia kembali meraih bahan-bahan lain dan mencampurkannya menjadi satu.

"Kau membuat kue?" tanyaku, namun ia hanya mengangkat sedikit bahunya sebagai respon.

Rukia mengenakan gaun tidur, bukan piyama bergambar chappy yang dulu selalu ia kenakan ketika tidur di lemari kamarku, namun gaun berbahan satin yang menggantung hingga sepuluh centimeter di bawah lututnya dengan kerah melebar ke salah satu sisi pundaknya. Kupikir gaun itu cukup kebesaran untuk tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil.

Aku melangkah menuju kulkas yang berjarak kurang dari dua meter dari tempatku berdiri. Membukanya dan meraih minuman kaleng yang ada di sana.

"Apa Soutaichou kembali memintamu untuk mengawasiku, eh?" ucapku, salah satu sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas membentuk seringai.

"Tidak," balasnya singkat.

Aku meneguk minuman yang berada dalam genggamanku, rasa soda yang kuat dan aroma alkohol yang menyentuh indra penciumanku. Kulirik label yang tersampir di sisi kaleng, dan—ugh, sejak kapan minuman ini ada di lemari pendingin rumahku?

Aku memijit batang hidungku. Kepalaku semakin menjadi pening sebab rasa yang cukup aneh. Tapi kupikir aku tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan beberapa tegukkan.

Aku menyadari jika sedari tadi Rukia memperhatikan gerak-gerikku. Detik berikutnya pandangan kami bertemu.

"A—apa?" ucapnya.

Aku tertawa singkat atas responnya itu. Sedikit berlebihan seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Kau memperhatikanku—" ini bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah tuduhan halus untuknya, namun dengan cepat ia sangkal.

"—tidak," balasnya sengit.

"Che, akui saja," aku berjalan ke arahnya, berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh mungilnya, "kau terpesona padaku, kan?"

"Idiot!"

Setelahnya aku tertawa sejenak, terkesan aneh dengan aksen batuk yang entah kenapa keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Kau mabuk, Ichigo. Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan aku sendiri," Rukia berbalik, pandangan kami bertemu. Ia bergerak sedikit untuk menjaga jarak dariku. Namun tidak sampai setengah meter, sebab tertahan oleh meja di belakangnya.

"Ya, kupikir aku mabuk."

Minuman sialan!

Kurasa ini efek dari alkohol yang kuminum sebelumnya di bar bersama Keigo. Bukan karena minuman kaleng itu.

Rukia melihatku dari atas hingga ujung kakiku. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai manis lalu ia tertawa pelan.

"Kau—benar-benar kacau, Kurosaki."

Ya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan ucapannya. Ia benar. Kurasa wajahku memerah sekarang.

Aku mengacak singkat rambutku. Menjadikannya lebih berantakan, "kau benar."

Seketika kesunyian terbentuk di antara kami. Rukia masih dalam posisinya, berdiri angkuh di hadapanku. Pandanganku beralih dari iris ungu miliknya ketika kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"Ugh…"

Aku memegangi kepalaku, mataku berkunang-kunang. Pandanganku tak tentu arah namun aku berusaha untuk tetap berdiri.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia, ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Ia melangkah mendekatiku, tanganya dengan cepat berusaha menopang tubuhku, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Che, perempuan ini cukup bersimpati ternyata. Kupikir ego nya akan tetap tinggi mengingat yang berhadapan dengannya adalah orang idiot yang sedang mabuk.

Aku meraih pinggang perempuan mungil di hadapanku ini. Kubawa ia semakin mendekat ke arahku. Aku telah bersiap untuk mengecup bibir Rukia, namun ia menahanku.

"Kumohon Ichigo, kau—istirahatlah… tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Rukia berhasil membuatku berdiri sepenuhnya. Ia kembali membelakangiku, lalu berkutat dengan bahan-bahan yang ada di hadapannya.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku justru semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sedikit membungkuk, hingga dadaku menyentuh punggung yang dibalut gaun tipis itu, dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"I—Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kuabaikan ucapannya itu dan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Rukia sedikit bergetar ketika kukecup leher putihnya.

"Kita biasa melakukan ini sebelumnya, kan? Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku melakukannya lagi—malam ini…"

Aku mungkin mabuk, ugh… tapi sepenuhnya aku sadar atas apa yang kulakukan.

Rukia bergerak-gerak gelisah, berusaha menjauh dariku, "Ichi—go, hentikan," ucapnya pelan, diiringi dengan desahan-desahan.

Dapat kurasakan ketegangan di bawah sana, walau belum sepenuhnya namun aku sudah merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Rukia terlihat tidak nyaman dan berusaha menghentikanku. Namun pikiran dan apa yang kulakukan sepertinya tidak sejalan. Melihat Rukia dengan gaun tidur kebesaran, cukup memacu libidoku.

"Ugh… Rukia, kau datang di waktu yang—" kupeluk ia mesra, mengecup telinga kanannya dengan lembut, "—tepat."

"Ngh… hentikan, tidak untuk saat ini. kumohon—"

Gaun tidurnya kusingkap begitu saja hingga memperlihatkan bokongnya yang putih mulus seperti krim susu dan dapat kulihat celana dalam merah muda yang ia kenakan. Aku sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya hingga bulatan bokong Rukia tepat menyentuh milikku.

"Aaah…"

Fuck.

Padahal pakaian kami masih utuh. Hanya dengan sentuhan ini membuatku sepenuhnya terangsang.

Rukia meraih apa yang ada dalam jangkauannya, meremasnya kuat untuk meredam kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Aku tahu, susah payah ia menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar. Namun gesekan-gesekan yang kuciptakan membuatnya sedikit kesulitan.

Udara di dalam sini cukup panas, di tambah dengan kegiatan ini membuatku terpaksa melepaskan kaos yang kukenakan. Menyampirkanya di kursi dekat meja.

Aku akan melakukannya dengan Rukia. Aku tahu. yang kubutuhkan sekaarang adalah dirinya. Ya, kupikir aku membutuhkan dirinya. Bukan minuman beralkohol atau film biru. Rukia lebih menyenangkan. Membuatku bisa merasakan keduanya di waktu bersamaan.

Rukia lebih adiktif dari apapun. Dirinya—tubuhnya membuatku hilang kendali.

Pakaian Rukia masih tetap utuh walau kini terliat sangat berantakan. Leher gaunnya terbuka hingga memperlihatkan sebagian bahu miliknya. Celana dalam yang ia kenakan kini kutarik paksa hingga tergelincir begitu saja.

Dengan terburu-buru aku membuka resleting celana jeans yang kukenakan, hanya sampai milikku keluar seutuhnya dari dalam boxer. Dan dengan terburu-buru, aku berusaha melakukan penetrasi dari sisi belakang.

"Aaakh…"

Brengsek, dengan posisi seperti ini membuatku kesulitan. Dilihat dari tinggi kami yang berbada, milikku tidak bisa menjangkau Rukia yang ada di bawahnya.

Aku mengangkat bokongnya sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Buka sedikit kaki—mu…"

Rukia menuruti perintahku, ia membuka kakinya sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Aku menyamakan posisi, merendahkan milikku dan berharap dapat masuk—

"Ngh… Ichigo—oh!"

Sebagian dari milikku telah tertanam di dalam milik Rukia. Hangat dan ketat. Seolah menariknya semakin ke dalam.

Punggung Rukia melengkung begitu merasakan sensasi nikmat yang menggelitik miliknya. Dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini membuatku sedikit kesulitan. Ditambah dengan diriku yang berada di belakangnya, Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yang Rukia tunjukkan.

Aku bergerak teratur, dan Rukia mulai terlihat beradaptasi dengan gerakanku.

"Ngh…"

Aku mengecup leher dan pundaknya yang tak tertutup gaun. Rukia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan desahan.

"Engh… bagaimana? Kau—menikmatinya?" tanyaku, sebagai selingan di antara desahan kami.

"Ugh… ber—henti, Ichi-go!"

Aku tahu, sekalipun bibirnya berkata seperti itu, namun tubuhnya meminta lebih dariku.

Aku masih terus bergerak, tetapi dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dapat kurasakan milikku yang terjepit nikmat dalam tubuh Rukia. Sangat memabukkan. Cukup membuatku bergerak lebih gila lagi.

Tubuh Rukia sedikit menegang, ia tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Detik berikutnya data kurasakan milik Rukia yang semakin menjepitku, membuatku sekuat tenaga untuk menahan gairahku sementara.

"A—aaah… Ichi-go, oh…"

Kami masih dalam posisi berdiri dengan milikku di dalamnya. Punggug Rukia bergerak naik turun secara teratur, ia kelelahan kurasa. Aku memutuskan untuk memberinya jeda singkat sebelum bergerak lagi.

Selang satu menit dari klimaksnya, aku kembali memulainya. Namun kini kubawa ia untuk berhadapan denganku dan membuatnya terduduk di meja counter.

"Ruki—aagh…"

Kucium bibirnya mesra dan ia menerimanya. Tangan mungil Rukia memainkan rambutku dengan kasar ketika kugigit kecil sudut bibirnya yang kemerahan.

Aku kembali melakukan penetrasi. Dengan posisi ini dan miliknya yang telah basah dari permainan sebelumnya, memungkinkanku melakukannnya lebih mudah.

Kakinya melingkar erat di pinggangku ketika milikku tertanam sepenuhnya. Ia mendesah dan kubawa ia dalam pelukanku. Rasa nyaman dan ingin memiliki wanita ini seutuhnya menghampiri diriku. Ya, aku menginginkan Rukia seutuhnya.

Pada akhirnya kubawa ia menjauhi dapur. Masih dengan posisi di mana ia berada dalam pelukan nyamanku dan kakinya yang melingkar manis di pinggangku. Aku berjalan pelan menuju kamarku. Bagaimanapun melakukan seks di dapur cukup menyenangkan, tapi pada dasarnya kamar adalah pilihan utama.

Kucium ia dengan lembut namun menuntut. Kuajak ia bermain dengan lidah, tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini Rukia dengan senang hati dan lihai membalas ciumanku.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, kini kami tiba di kamarku yang berada di lantai atas. Tanpa perlu mengunci pintu—hanya menutupnya dengan sedikit kasar—aku langsung membawanya ke kasur. Menjatuhkannya pelan dan menindihnya.

"Jadi—ngh… sebenarnya tadi, apa yang kau—lakukan di dapurku?"

Aku menghentak-hentakkan pinggulku dengan penuh gairah, memanjakkannya dengan milikku. Rukia mendesah tak karuan. Tangannya mencengkram bahuku kasar.

"Engh… Yuzu—memintaku untuk, mem-buat kue… aaakh…"

Sedikit terbata-bata Rukia menjawab pertanyaan dariku. Matanya terpejam, menikmati sensasi yang menggelitik tubuhnya.

"Kue? Untuk—apa?" tanyaku lagi, masih dengan hentakan-hentakan tak terkendali.

Dengan celana yang masih kukenakkan, sejujurnya membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Dengan kasar kubuka celana jeans yang mengganggu aktivitasku bersama Rukia setelah kucabut milikku dari dalam tubuhnya.

Rukia mendesah panjang saat merasakan milikku yang kukeluarkan secara paksa. Kakinya masih terbuka lebar memperlihatkan miliknya yang berkedut dan basah oleh cairan percintaan kami sebelumnya. Dapat kulihat pula miliknya yang bersih mulus tanpa adanya rambut halus yang biasanya dimiliki oleh wanita seusianya.

Cih! Aku lupa bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah gigai.

Rukia dengan cepat merapatkan kakiknya setelah sadar aku memperhatikannya. Lalu segera kupalingkan wajahku setelah menyadari apa yang tengah kulakukan. Tadi itu pemandangan yang sangat mangagumkan dan membuatku—salah tingkah.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu hanya karena hal tersebut, kuputuskan untuk memulainya kembali.

"Engh…" desahnya.

Punggung Rukia melengkung saat kulakukan penetrasi. Sensasi menggelitik yang nikmat.

"Kau belum menjawab—ngh… pertanyaan dariku tadi," ucapku seraya mengecup dagunya. Merambat hingga ke rahang dan garis wajahnya.

Ia bergerak menyeimbangi tusukan dariku, jari-jari tangannya meremas sprei di bawahnya. Gaun tidur Rukia sudah tidak teratur lagi, dengan sedikit kasar kutarik hingga terlepas dan hanya memperlihatkan bra bewarna putih yang dikenakannya.

"Ini—engh… bukan waktu yang—ah. Untuk menjawab pertanya-an bo—doh, mu…"

Heh, perempuan ini ingin mempermainkanku rupanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

Tusukanku padanya semakin brutal. Gerakan licin di bawah sana membuatku lepas kendali. Rukia kembali melingkarkan kakinya di pinggangku, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Hingga kurasakan miliknya yang kembali menegang.

"I-Ichi—"

Kuhentikan gerakanku begitu saja. Dengan kasar kucium paksa bibirnya untuk meredam gairah. Rukia sontak melepaskan pagutanku dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kini leher putihnya yang menjadi tujuanku, kucium dan kuhisap dengan cepat namun terasa lembut.

Selang beberapa detik kami masih dalam posisi ini. Diam, tanpa ada yang berniat untuk melanjutkan. Aku masih mengecup setiap jengkal permukaan tubuhnya. Kini dapat kurasakan pinggul Rukia bergerak-gerak tak teratur, meminta untuk memulai kembali.

"A-aah… Ichi-go…hh"

Kupikir untuk darah bangsawan seperti dirinya, Rukia cukup terbilang berani. Maksudku, berani bertindak dalam kegiatan seperti ini. kupikir ia akan meredam ego dan sikapnya. Ya, tentu saja. Namun tidak dalam hal bercinta—denganku. Heh, tidak ada wanita yang ingin berhenti di saat ia mendekati klimaks.

Kini bra miliknya telah terlepas, hanya selembar selimut yang menyatukan kami dalam jangkauan yang sama.

Kuhentakkan pinggulku dengan pelan, menikmati setiap inci miliknya yang hangat. Gerakanku berubah semakin cepat ketika kurasa atmosfer percintaan kami memanas. Rukia berteriak tertahan saat milikku tertanam dalam dan kutusuk ia kuat. Hingga dapat kurasakan bola testikel milikku menyentuh permukaan vaginanya.

"Aaakh… Ichi—go…"

Kuabaikan panggilannya. Gerakanku semakin menggila, melihat wajahnya yang merona berat dan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Ruki—aarh…"

Kusembunyikan wajahku di perpotongan leher jenjang miliknya, napasku juga terengah menikmati sensasi menggelitik di setiap permukaan milikku. Aku menarik napas pelan dan—

"Aaaah…"

Kami sampai bersama.

Keningku menyentuh kening Rukia, kulihat ia masih memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Rukia…" panggilku lembut.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan iris ungu kelabu miliknya yang meneduhkan. Pandangan kami bertemu, berbagai macam perasaan menyentak hatiku paksa. Membuatku bahagia namun merasa bersalah pada dirinya.

"Ichi-go?"

Aku tahu jika ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Aku tidak ingin melukainya, persetan dengan tugas atau apapun yang dijalankan Rukia. Wanita ini terlalu berharga untukku.

Aku memeluknya erat, membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat yang kupunya. Ia tidak membalas atau menolaknya. hanya diam, dan itu cukup menjadi balasan manis untukku.

"Rukia—" aku mencium bibirnya, beralih ke dagu dan pipinya, "tetaplah berada di sisiku."

Selalu dan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mengganggu waktu tidurku yang singkat. Aku berusaha bangkit di tengah kesadaraan yang belum terkumpul seluruhnya. Kulihat sisi ranjang yang kosong. Rukia telah bangun lebih dulu kurasa.

Mataku terpaku pada kotak kecil berwarna oranye di atas meja, dengan amplop yang tersampir manis di sampingnya.

Aku beringsut ke tepi ranjang dan meraih apa yang ada di atas meja.

Kubuka amplop ungu itu—yang kutahu dari Rukia. Che, tentu saja. Tulisan yang cukup berantakan dan gambar kelinci jadi-jadian yang menghiasi permukaannya.

Aku tersenyum membaca setiap kata yang tertulis, singkat dan padat.

Seringai kecil menghampiri sudut bibirku setelah aku selesai membaca isi surat darinya.

Jadi kue yang ia buat—maksudku belum ia buat—tadi malam itu untukku. Dan kurasa ia telat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Siapa peduli. Aku tidak ingin ucapan atau kue-kue manis dari siapapun itu.

Rukia…

Perempuan itu jauh lebih manis—kurasa, terlebih jika di atas ranjang bersamaku.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku lelah, kapan Ichi-nii datang?"

Sosok gadis berambut hitam tengah duduk di sofa ruang santai, bermaksud untuk menyaksikan acara televisi.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sudah bilang padanya kalau kita datang hari ini, Karin-chan mau minum apa? biar kubuatkan sesuatu," ucap sosok lain di belakangnya. Yuzu—adik kembar Karin Kurosaki yang kini tengah berjalan menuju dapur.

"Mungkin yang segar, kurasa udara hari ini cukup panas."

.

Langkah kaki gadis berambut coklat caramel itu terhenti saat menuju lemari pendingin ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu.

"Ya ampun, berantakan sekali…" pekiknya pelan.

Iris matanya menangkap kondisi dapur keluarga Kurosaki yang cukup berantakan. bahan masakan yang tergelatak begitu saja di meja counter. Adonan yang telah mengering di mangkuk dan tepung terigu yang tercecer di lantai.

"Astaga! Ini kan milik Onii-chan," pekiknya lagi.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah kaos—yang ia tahu bahwa itu milik kakak laki-lakinya—tersampir manis di kursi samping maja.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sedikit bingung dan masih berusaha untuk berpikir. Apakah kakaknya yang melakukan semua kekacauan ini? tapi bukankah ia meminta bantuan kepada Rukia untuk membuat kue dan memberi kejutan pada kakak laki-lakinya itu? Kemana perempuan itu? dan kenapa ada baju kakaknya di sini?

Keterkejutannya belum sampai di situ saja, mata besarnya itu kembali menangkap sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

"Ini—"

Tangannya meraih kain segitiga berwarna merah muda yang tergeletak di dekat kaki meja. Ia tahu—ia sangat tahu—itu adalah celana dalam bergambar chappy miliknya yang ia berikan pada Rukia untuk dikenakan perempuan itu.

Gadis itu bukan lagi bocah polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dapur ini. Dan apa hubungnnya dengan kakak dan seseorang yang ia panggil Rukia-nee. Terlebih dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di ruangan ini.

Pekikan dari Yuzu cukup mengisi kesunyian di kediaman Kurosaki pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

11th August 2013

.

**A/N: **Ya, saya tahu ini sangat telat. Hampir satu bulan setelah hari lahir Kurosaki Ichigo. Ada beberapa kendala. Dan saya berharap (masih) ada yang menerima fict ini sebagai hadiah kecil untuk tokoh utama dalam serial Bleach besutan Tite Kubo.

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya. Berminat mereview untuk yang ini? saran dan masukkan sangat dibutuhkan. Terimakasih.

Greey


End file.
